


First Step

by Cole2260



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Dates, Hurt Peter Parker, Injury, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Peter stands Wade up. Sort of. Not really.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 259





	First Step

_He’s laaateeee_

Wade ducked his head as another person walked past towards the door of the restaurant. He wasn’t wearing his mask and he pulled the hood of his jacket further forward so he wouldn’t have to deal with the looks he would definitely get if people saw his face.

His grip on his phone was enough to know that he hadn’t gotten any messages in the last half hour and he was on edge, waiting for it to vibrate in his pocket. He slid further down the wall, away from the door, after another look around.

Okay. So. Peter was late. Peter was late a lot. It came with the Spider-Man territory.

_Probably not going to show up._

Wade grimaced. That wasn’t it, was it? Peter had asked him out. Wade had been more than a little surprised, even more so than he had been when Peter had taken off his mask and told Wade what his real name was.

_Probably messing with you._

No way. Peter wasn’t like that. Yes, he could be just as sarcastic and acerbic as Wade was. He was pretty sure most superheroes weren’t supposed to taunt the people they were fighting but Peter didn’t have any problem doing so sometimes, mostly with bad jokes or puns. It had succeeded in helping Wade fall in love with him.

_Right. And that sounds like someone who wouldn’t mess with you? Sides, why would he show up? Even if he is crazy._

“Shut up,” he said out loud. Peter wasn’t crazy. Okay, maybe he tended to talk to himself, and his first instinct in dangerous situations was to throw himself headfirst into them and he taunted people even if he thought he was going to lose but so what? Wade was pretty sure most superheroes were a little off their rockers.

_You’re not a superhero._

Not really, no. No matter how long Peter had been trying to convince him of that. Fuck, though, he hadn’t taken a job in what felt like ages because of Peter and now Peter had asked him out.

_And then stood you up._

Wade scowled and pulled out his phone. It was now forty-five minutes after when Peter has said to meet him, with no texts or calls. Maybe? Peter tended to call him, at the very least, if he was going to be late. Peter had called him once from a bank, where he was trying to take down a bunch of armed robbers. He’d been talking on the phone to Wade while getting shot at and beating the shit out of the idiots.

_Told you. Told you. Told you. He stood you uuuuupppp._

Then why the fuck even ask him out? Peter had looked really nervous when he’d done it too, twisting his fingers in the straps of the pack he’d been holding, pretty brown eyes wide and earnest. That was the thing, too. Peter was very pretty. And people could lie all they wanted but looks _did_ matter. Wade had been pretty once too. He was also now the ugliest person most people had ever seen if they did get a look at him. He knew how much looks mattered to people.

_Maybe he didn’t want to look at your ugly mug while trying to eat. And it’s not just about looks._

Sure. He had been told on more than one occasion how annoying he was. That he babbled too much, that he didn’t take things seriously enough, that he made way too many jokes when he was attracted to someone, and Wade didn’t discriminate at all on that front.

_He stood you up._

Maybe. And, _ah,_ there it was. There weren’t a lot of people who could hurt him. He’d heard it all before. He didn’t give a shit if Stark, as an example, didn’t like him. But Peter…Peter still could. His chest tightened as he thought about it. It was dumb, but it was there.

When his phone vibrated, he yanked it out of his pocket again, but his heartbeat slowed right back down when he saw that it wasn’t Peter. He picked up anyway.

“Hey there tin man! What’s up? I can’t really go on one of your fancy missions-“

“Shut up, Wilson.” Stark cut him off even faster than normal, maybe making a record of it. His voice was less annoyed as well, and graver. Stark went on before he could comment on it. “Look, I don’t know why but he’s asking for you. Well, I do know why but-“

“The fuck are you talking about?” Wade had straightened at the words, at the tone.

“Peter. He convinced Bruce to take him back to his apartment instead of staying at the tower and now he’s demanding I call you because his phone got smashed in the attack. “

Wade’s grip on his phone tightened, the insecurity and pain he’d been feeling just moments ago gone in favor of a new panic at the implication in the words.

“Hey, asshat. How about telling me what happened?” He was already starting away from the restaurant, and, at the next words coming from Stark, he hung up and began to sprint.

“Peter’s hurt.”

He got there as fast as possible, banging his way through the door and past the living room, ignoring both Stark and Banner. He vaguely heard Banner telling Stark to let him go but Wade didn’t really care at the moment.

He opened the door to Peter’s bedroom much more carefully than he did the front door. Peter was lying on his side, back pressed against the wall his bed was pushed up against and facing Wade. He looked to be sleeping.

Wade stepped closer, unsure of himself and concern rising when he caught sight of the bandages peaking out from where Peter’s shirt had ridden up. Peter was a very light sleeper, mostly due to that nifty spider sense of his and his eyes opened when Wade shut the door behind him.

“Hey,” he said, a ghost of a smile forming before it turned into a grimace when he tried to move.

Wade came to a stop beside the bed. “Hey.” His eyes trailed over Peter, looking for other injuries.

Peter curled an arm around his ribcage. “Sorry.” Those big brown eyes were looking up at _him_ worriedly now and Wade scoffed.

“For what? Dinner and a movie. That’s so passé anyway.” But when the look wouldn’t quite leave Peter’s eyes, he made a decision and carefully got on the bed as well, on his side, facing Peter.

“We’re so much more exciting than that, aren’t we?”

Peter really did smile this time. “Like sleeping in my bed on the first date?”

“Oh yeah.” He scooted closer until they were almost touching, and he could smooth his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Our second date is going to be the fuckin’ bomb, baby boy.”

Peter huffed out a small laugh. “The bomb?” He leaned forward more until he was resting his head right under Wade’s chin. “Tell me about it.”

Wade grinned when Peter sandwiched his feet between Wade’s legs and began talking, planning some elaborate date. He didn’t stop talking until Peter had started snoring softly into his chest.


End file.
